Edward's Fascination
by evilnat
Summary: EPOV companion to my FAGE3 submission 'Fascination'.  Written for Dolly Reader's birthday.  AU/Vamp


**This is an EPOV of my FAGE3 submission that you can read on my profile, it may make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Happy birthday to Dolly Reader! ****Thanks for being a wonderful friend and pre-reader. ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Kitty Vuitton and given a quick pre-read by Remmy Kins.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Time moves differently when you're a vampire. It creeps along slowly, yet flies by rapidly. I have time to do all the things I ever wanted. There is so much possibility.<p>

We don't need to sleep, so there is more time in the day and we move faster. Things that would have seemed like a blur to me as a human are just regular everyday experiences as a vampire. I can hear better and see _everything. _ It is like all things are in Technicolor and I can feel more; sort of like a sensory overload. But it's not overwhelming, thanks to my vampire brain.

I am still classified as a newborn since I was only changed a little over three years ago, but it feels as though I have been a vampire forever. I still remember things from my human life, but most of them are inconsequential. And the things that aren't, are things that have always been a part of me.

It didn't take me long to adjust to the life of a predator. I had spent most of my human life stalking my prey so to speak, so when I became a vampire… was turned… changed… sired… whatever, it was just a different kind of prey. One where instead of seeking out sex, I sought out their blood.

Isabella is my sire, but she is also my mate. We had a bond from the moment I saw her. She would later tell me she stalked me for years before I ever saw her. The funny thing was, it didn't freak me out like it should have. She fascinated me as much as I fascinated her.

It took a lot of persuading from me to convince Isabella to change me. She was apprehensive about taking a mate having spent so long alone. Her life was one of a solitary nomad. But there was an undeniable connection that kept leading her back to me; that, and the sex was beyond fantastic.

Isabella imposed an exile after she turned me. She moved us to a little cabin deep in the woods. She said I'd be too bloodthirsty and strong for her to handle, and she didn't want to have to clean up a massacre. She didn't tell me how horny I'd be. Although, I think she had an inkling. And she definitely did not complain about that.

My disappearance was reported by my co-workers, not my family, and to this day remains an unsolved case. I often wonder why my family didn't realize I was missing until the police approached them. I 'visited' them a year after I was changed. I could only watch them from afar, and although I feel bad that they were upset, I don't feel as though I have lost anything. Isabella is more of a family to me than they ever were.

I enjoy calling her Bella even though she can't stand it, that is, unless I'm inside her. Then I can call her whatever I like; sometimes I like to make her mad by calling her _honey_ and _sweetheart_. It makes for some amazing fucking when she's all riled up.

She hasn't got quite the sense of humor that I have, and being alone for a long time has made her guarded and wary of certain attention. She was a succubus, plain and simple; she took her prey, sexually and for nourishment, and then moved on. For someone who is very cultured, very smart and has been educated over the centuries that she's been a vampire, she is not so skillful when it comes to interaction with, well…_anyone_. I have to remind her that just because I am a vampire, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate her human side. I know it's in there buried deep down inside, I just have to help her remember it. She says it's because I'm a newborn and I'll forget a lot of that as time goes on. I'm not too sure, I think this is just how I am.

Bella is _most definitely_ my mate. She is my equal in every way, except for strength, thanks to my newborn abilities. We have a bond that is unmistakable and indescribable. If we are apart, it feels as though I have an excruciating hole burning right through the middle of my chest. I cannot explain it, but it's as though an invisible force connects us. This is something Bella finds amusing when I mention it to her. She says there is no such thing and I just want to fuck, but when I look in her eyes I know she feels it too. She just hates to look weak and in her mind showing affection and love is a sign of weakness.

Sexually, she's _literally_ a demon in the sack. When I was a human, I thought I could match her, but since being changed, I've realized that she was holding back…a lot. Things have turned a little more 'feral' so to speak. Vampire sex is sensual, powerful and most definitely rough, but so worth the destruction we sometimes leave in our wake.

I look across the room to Bella; she is still in the same place I left her before I went out to hunt. She is exquisite in the dim light of the room sitting on the bed looking out the window. Her pale skin almost glows in the sunlight shining in. She has a content look on her face and her hair is wild from my hands grabbing it mid-tryst; it hangs down her bare back as she sits still as a stone. Her scent is intoxicating even from where I'm standing near the door, and it's mixed with the smell of our sex left on the sheets from our previous nights of fucking.

"Bella," I say. She doesn't move, I can see no sign she even heard me, but I know she has.

"Isabella," I repeat her full name, knowing that's what she was waiting for. She flicks her eyes to mine.

"Edward," she says quietly. "Are you thirsty already?" Her lips turn up ever so slightly. "Shall we go and… hunt?" a sly grin appears on her delectable mouth. She's always ready for a good hunt.

I shrug. "No, not really," I'm not thirsty for blood anyway. I had my fill of the deer that inhabit the nearby forest. I grin and slowly undress myself as I make my way towards her.

She moves to lie back on the bed, placing her head on a pillow, waiting for me to reach her. I stalk so slowly that I know she's getting impatient. She growls quietly in the back of her throat in annoyance.

I near the side of the bed and she continues to growl, louder this time. To a human it might sound as if she is angry, but I learned long ago that it's a normal sound for a vampire to make. She stretches like a cat as I crawl up onto the bed and kneel at her feet.

I examine her from the top of her head, past her huge round scarlet eyes and her sexy pouty mouth, down past her amazing breasts to her perfectly round navel. Then, I move further down to her sex where I linger a little longer, making her squirm just a little, and finally down her long pale legs.

She is perfect to me in every way.

I grasp my rock hard erection in my hand as I slowly start to pump myself as I gaze at her. I know she is getting more worked up watching me and it will only be seconds before she pounces on me.

"Edward, you know better than to tease me," she snarls in a low frustrated voice.

I laugh loudly, then before she has a chance to move, I leap across the bed and land on top of her, straddling her legs. She crooks her finger at me, giving me the signal to come closer. I creep up her body and settle directly on top of her, aligning us perfectly.

Our faces are now only inches apart and I can feel her breath as it washes over my face; the smell of it making me feel light-headed.

"Anyone would think you liked to see me mad," Bella says with a smirk.

This makes me laugh again. I love it when her sense of humor emerges, and she knows me so well. "You know I love it when you...play rough..." I say as I run my nose down the side of her face.

I bring my lips up to hers and kiss her deeply, almost violently. Bella moans, making me puff up my chest; _my mate likes what I'm doing_. It's funny the instincts that emerge when you are turned. As a human, I always aimed to please my lovers, but as a vampire when I'm intimate with my mate, I feel not only pride that I can affect her that way but there's also an instinctual sense of need to possess her. Her pleasure is important too; I just have this need to make sure everyone knows that she's mine.

I pull away to nibble on her neck. She loves it when I bite her, and so I press my teeth hard just behind her ear, breaking the thick skin, and then bring my tongue out to seal the area. I continue down her neck to her collarbone and grasp her breasts in both my hands. She writhes and moans louder as I massage and nip her at the same time. I finally make it to her nipples and take my time to pay both of them the same attention, sucking and nipping at them.

Bella threads her fingers into my hair and tugs, hard, pulling my mouth back level with hers and tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth. Her tongue meets mine and savors my mouth eagerly. She pushes me so that we roll over and she is now straddling my waist.

I know she is growing more impatient.

She leans forward and bites my nipple hard, causing me to cry out in both pleasure and pain. It hurts but I love it. She then scratches her nails down my chest, all the way past my stomach to my erection that is nestled right near where I want it between her thighs. Grabbing me tightly she runs my shaft along her slit, using me for her own pleasure against her clit, before sinking onto me swiftly.

Bella always likes to be in control in every facet of her life, and as such prefers to dominate when we fuck. I know I'm stronger and can turn us back over but it feels amazing when she rides me like this, hard and fast.

As she brings us both closer to climax, she slows down and arches her back taking me deeper, her hands grip the sheets, shredding them. I use this opportunity to take control and sit up; I cradle her head in my palms and kiss her. She pushes her tongue in my mouth eagerly and finds a new rhythm, rocking on me.

I embrace her. My hands under her arms and around her back and up into her hair, grabbing and pulling her head to where I want it and then I turn us over so that I am hovering over her again. Bella growls, as I pull out almost all the way and push into her hard. I grasp her hips so hard that if she were human I'd crush her pelvis, as I ram into her. She keens loudly with every thrust causing me to move faster and faster. Vampire speed is great for fucking; the intense friction is like nothing I've ever felt before.

I feel Bella tense under me and her walls tighten around me as she comes and screams so loud the windows rattle.

I continue my assault. Thrusting into her so fast and so hard that she comes again before I shoot my seed into her with such intensity that I feel like it might never stop.

I don't even get time to collapse on top of Bella before she bites my neck and pulls me down onto her. She sucks hard making my eyes roll back into my head with the sensation.

I know I'm not crushing her and if she really wanted me to get off her she would just move me, but I'm sure she can't be comfortable, so I roll sideways to lay next to her. She curls into me slightly and places her head on my chest.

I grasp her hand as we lay next to each other; I still find it strange not having to sleep especially after a vigorous round of fucking. I examine her small fingers, her palm, the way her wrist is so tiny I can circle it with my thumb and pointer finger.

"I love you," I say quietly, still starting intently at her hand not wanting her to freak out. This is something we don't often voice.

Bella sighs.

I know she struggles with human feelings, especially the ones that make her feel vulnerable, but she knows how I feel about her; it's something I've never hidden. I know she feels the same way, she has told me on occasion.

"Edward…" she starts. "I have been obsessed with you for longer than you can imagine. I know you think I am void of emotion, but they _are_ in here. And yes, I love you too. I don't often say it, but I do." She leans up on her elbow and looks down at me. "Besides, I wouldn't keep you around if I didn't like you…even if you are outstanding in bed."

I grin at her playfulness.

These are the moments I live for.


End file.
